Auggie Matthews
August "Auggie" Matthews is a main character in Girl Meets World. ''He's the son of Cory and Topanga and Riley's little brother. Auggie is portrayed by August Maturo. Information Auggie is Cory and Topanga's only son, and is the younger brother of Riley. He is the youngest in the Matthews Family. He appeared in 16 episodes Personality At the very young age of five, Auggie displays a lot of innocence. He is shown to be a young and adoring son to Cory and Topanga and a good brother to Riley. Relationships Family 'Cory Matthews' Cory is Auggie's father. 'Topanga Matthews' Topanga is Auggie's mother. Auggie gets along great with his mother. 'Riley Matthews' Riley is Auggie's older sister. Auggie loves his sister and he believes that he is Riley's twin, as shown in the pilot. 'Alan Matthews' Alan is Auggie's paternal grandfather. 'Amy Matthews' Amy is Auggie's paternal grandmother. 'Eric Matthews' Eric is Auggie's paternal uncle and his father's older brother. 'Morgan Matthews' Morgan is Auggie's paternal aunt and his father's younger sister. 'Joshua Matthews' Joshua is Auggie's paternal uncle and his father's younger brother. 'Jedidiah Lawrence' Jedidiah is Auggie's maternal grandfather. 'Rhiannon Lawrence' Rhiannon is Auggie's maternal grandmother. 'Nebula 'Nebbie' Stop The War Lawrence' '''Nebula' is Auggie's maternal aunt. She made a single appearance in the BMW first season episode "She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not." Although never mentioned again, the GMW Writers have since acknowledged her existence, although they currently consider any return by the character remote. 'Rosie McGee' Rosie McGee is Auggie's great grandmother. Friends 'Maya Hart' Maya is Auggie's sister's best friend. 'Farkle Minkus' Farkle is another one of Auggie's sister's friends. 'Shawn Hunter' Shawn is Auggie's uncle figure, who's also his father Cory's best friend Romances 'Ava Morgenstern' Ava is Auggie's girlfriend (later wife) and classmate. Auggie first described her as a classy older woman and he called her his new best friend instead of Mr Googly. Trivia * His best friend is his stuffed Mr. Googly. * In Girl Meets Father', ''he was promoted from Cory's "spy" to his "super-spy".' *He enjoys coloring and drawing with his parents. *He has a crush on his teacher, Mrs.Ducksberry. *Beyond, Ava, classmates Jenny Lewis and Emma Weathersbee have had crushes on him. *Ava states Auggie's middle name is "Doggie." Auggie Doggie was a cartoon character created by the duo of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera in the 1960's for their renowned animation production company, Hanna-Barbera. it is a private pet endearment used only by Ava, and not Auggie's actual middle name.. *It's possible he's the male version of Morgan Matthews. *He has a habit of showing how old he is with his fingers, which he possibly picked up from Ava. *In Girl Meets Sneak Attack, he tries to be like his father. *His favorite pastry is a Ukrainian bulochki. *His first name is the same as his actor's name (August). *He and Riley are the only offspring of original BMW characters . *He can speak French and sing. *In ''Girl Meets Smackle, it was revealed that he believes that when you meet someone you should be with them forever. This is due to Cory and Topanga's relationship. * He tends to wear suspenders, but never uses them, instead leaving them to dangle behind him. * He and Ava got married in Girl Meets First Date. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Matthews Category:Kids Category:Male characters Category:Main characters Category:Siblings Category:The Matthews Family Category:Season 2 characters Category:Girl Meets World Category:Girl Meets World cast